disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ogopa
Ogopa is a character that appears in ''The Lion Guard''. Background Personality Ogopa is described as bright and bubbly. She is very optimistic and does her best to look on the positive side of a situation. However, she is rather easily fooled and will run away when confronted. Additionally, she has a tendency to jump to conclusions. Physical Appearance Ogopa is lighter in color than her fellow aardwolves, cool gray with a slight indigo tint. She has dark stripes marking her body and a darker face. Her eyes are yellow and framed by eyelashes. Her nose is black, and her inner ears are pink. She has a relatively narrow muzzle with a black nose. Role in the series ''Too Many Termites'' Ogopa and her fellow aardwolves are blasted away from the Pride Lands by Kion's Roar of the Elders. They go to the Outlands, but the Lion Guard soon follows. She spots them and reports back to the other aardwolves. She tries to reassure herself that the Guard isn't actually looking for them, but venturing out with Mjomba and Haya and hearing the Guard planning to sneak up on them and surround them, she becomes puzzled, wondering what their motivation is. She tells the other aardwolves, remarking that one doesn't sneak up on and surround others just to say hello. Just then, Bunga lands in their midst, greeting them with a friendly hello. She and the other aardwolves scream and flee. The Guard chases after them, a fact that does not go unnoticed by a panicky Ogopa. Fuli tries to stop them, but the pack barrels past her, knocking her over. They eventually find a pile of rocks, and, noticing an entrance, Ogopa suggests that they hide inside. She examines her new surroundings, eagerly pronouncing them to be perfect, but being slightly unsure. Ogopa then mourns for Mjomba, declaring that it's due to him that they're safe, but she is also unsure on this point. Reirei and Goigoithen enter the den, and with a squeak of fight, Ogopa huddles with her pack. However, the jackals seem friendly, and Ogopa is relieved, explaining that they thought Reirei and Goigoi were the Lion Guard. Rerei assures them that they're the farthest thing from it and asks Ogopa why the aardwolves were running away from the Guard. Ogopa informs her that it's because they're mean, and admits that she also finds them scary, ducking her head. Reirei agrees, and Haya explains more about how they wound up in the Outlands. Ogopa adds that they followed them there, asking if Reirei will tell them who they are. Reirei denies this, telling the aardwolves that they won't find hide nor hair of them, but quietly adding that they might. Ogopa backs away, confused, but Reirei continues acting friendly, and soon Ogopa lifts her head hopefully. Reirei sings the aardwolves "We'll Make You a Meal", with Ogopa and the others eventually joining in. When they finish, Ogopa is sitting next to Goigoi, with one of his legs around her shoulders. She exclaims that the performance was fun and that she's gratified that they selected this particular cave to hide in. Reirei, however, considers herself and Goigoi the lucky ones. Mjomba soons rejoins them, and Ogopa rushes up to him with Haya. Mjomba reports that the Lion Guard are the "good guys", and that they saved him. Ogopa is surprised, and doubts him, suspecting another trick. Her eyes dart left and right, looking for the Guard, and she leaps behind Mjomba, inquiring if they're hiding there. Mjomba informs the others that the Guard didn't intend to kick them out, they simply mistook them for hyenas, and that they can return to the Pride Lands, which are overrun with termites. Ogopa is delighted to hear this and thinks dreamily about the termites. But the jackals have different plans. They trap the aardwolves in the cave and attack them. Beshte suddenly breaks into the cave, the rest of the Lion Guard at his heels. Fuli leads Ogopa and the others to safety. The Guard traps Reirei in her own home, and Ogopa remarks that she appeared to be a good hostess until her attempt to eat them. Later, Ogopa and the other aardwolves send Bunga some termites to eat. Gallery 2016-07-20-21_40_38.png|Ogopa spies on the Lion Guard with her friends, Haya and Mjomba 2016-07-20-21_46_22.png|Ogopa confides in Reirei the jackal Too-many-termites_(206).png|"But why? Why?" Too-many-termites_(329).png|Ogopa and Haya clutch each other nervously Too-many-termites_(415).png|Ogopa sings "We'll Make You a Meal" Too-many-termites_(459).png|Ogopa searches for the Lion Guard Too-many-termites_(535).png|"She seemed like such a good hostess!" Too-many-termites_(470).png Category:Characters Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Females Category:Neutral characters Category:African characters Category:Hyenas